Adam the Angel?
by Starstruck angel2009
Summary: Adam gets wings and other abilities but keeps them to himself, until he decides to tell them. How will they react? Will they believe him? And what happen when the person how gave him the wings comes back?(genres and title may change and more characters)
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer I own nothing_

Adam the Angel

"Adam. Can you come upstairs for a moment?" Mr. Davenport called softy, so not to wake the other two children up. The elevator let out a quite _ding_ as its doors open, to reveal a small boy in black PJ'S, holding a brown bear. Slowly the boy stepped out of the elevator, taking account of every object in the room; he set his foot as gently as possible on the tile floor, the floor cracked as if someone had just slammed a hammer to it, this continued until the boy reached Mr. Davenport. "I see that your chip is still gliching, huh. " Mr. Davenport said noticing the cracks in the tile; the boy looked at his feet and said "I'm sorry." Mr. Davenport brought Adam's head up took look at him "I think I found a way to fix that." Mr. Davenport smiled and handed Adam a flyer. Adam took the flyer a read it, it was for a weight lifting camp, Adam looked up at his father confusion plastered across his face. "Adam, the reason why your strength has been acting out is that you haven't had the chance to use them enough. And I think that this camp will help with that, it will as well give me the time to come up with a permanent solution. But there are some rules…" Mr. Davenport trailed off as he waited to see if Adam had understood, he merely nodded." Alright. Now the rules are: No fighting whatsoever and you _cannot_ tell Chase and Bree about this ok?" Adam nodded again. "Good, now go pack up your things, the bus will be here in an hour or two." Adam got so excited that he nearly jumped for joy as he walked the same path as before, but a little faster this time. Once downstairs he packed his suitcase to overflowing, lifted it up with one hand and walked to the elevator, Mr. Davenport was waiting there for him and the pair slipped out of the house while everyone was asleep. They soon arrived at the stop for the bus to the camp; Adam stepped out of the car Mr. Davenport hugged his eldest son one last time, before he stepped onto the bus.

If Mr. Davenport only knew what horror awaited his 5-year old son…

The bus was _completely _empty, with Adam being the buses sole passenger. Adam was still tired having been woken up so early and after a few moments Adam was asleep. Big mistake. When he woke up again he was in a dark, room made seemingly out of metal. He tried to move, but it was in vain as his arms were chained to the ceiling. Suddenly a door opened and a man in a medical uniform stepped thought the door, pulling a cart of needles and other things into the room, Adam's eyes widened with fear. The doctor came closer pulling the tray along with him, he finally stopped at Adam's back, and it was then that Adam noticed he didn't have a shirt on, he then felt a searing pain in his back, when the pain settled down just a bit, the pain arrived again, only this time it was twice as bad, he heard cracks and popes coming from his back, mainly from the upper part, Adam heard the doctor murmur an "Interesting." before he walked out the door.

This continued for a month by Adam's count, and it was always the same thing, the doctor would come in stick some needles in him, and leave, rarely would the doctor bring a small plate for Adam, but rarely was better than never, but no matter _what_ Adam didn't cry or scream. It was always the same thing. Until today of course. No, not today, the doctor brought two other people in with him, they looked like officer, they undid his cuffs and put some different ones on him they forced him to his feet and then out the door. This was the first time all month Adam had been out of room, however this was short lived the guards forced Adam to stop, they removed his chains but kept a firm grip on him as they opened the door with a heavy _clank_ the door opened, and the guards threw him inside the room then relocked the door behind them. Adam stood and rubbed his head were he'd been thrown in.

" Who are you?"


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer I own nothing_

Adam the Angel

**_A/N this is wear my OC Darcie comes in, no she's not from Winx club ( I dobt own that either ) I hope you all enjoy the show. Also a bit of warning in the next few chapters their will be a lot of painful suff and blood, so be careful if your squeamish, now enough of that and on with the story_**

" Who are you?" A small voice said, almost a from what

Adam could tell, the voice was definitely female, and it was coming from the far left corner of the cell. "Adam. What's-" Adam started "Shh! Be quiet _**they'll **_hear you." The voice said, just as quiet as before. Adam knew who _they _were, but wasn't afraid to speak " What's your name." Adam said walking toward the voice, the girl sighed "You'er not going to listen to me are you." She said, "Nope, now do you know anyway to get out of here?" Adam said. " Well I would be able to just phase us out though the wall if my hands weren't inside these cuffs." Adam didn't understand what she meant by "phase" but quickly gripped her cuffs and felt them, then used his strength to put them apart, while he was doing this the girl said " I'm Darcie." Adam nodded and went back to the cuffs. Just as Adam had finished breaking the cuffs, their cell door swung forcefully open, Darcie shoved her hands back into the broken cuffs, to prevent them being discovered. A large muscular built man, stomped his way to Darcie, gripped her forcefully by her hair and started toward the door, Darcie was screaming in pain. Adam took a stand and attacked the huge man, he delt a few blows before he was lifted by his hair, the man brought him to his face and grinned evilly " You wanna take her punishment then. Fine by me." The man said as his dropped Darcie, and headed out the door...

They walked for what seemed like hours, before they entered a room with a metal slab and many scary looking tools " What happened to the girl?" A cold voice said " This boy," the man who still held him started " Wanted to be a hero." He finished, before strapping Adam down on the table, a man in a lab coat stepped forward and looked into Adam's eyes, " Well he we can't have that can we Hugo?" The man looked up to Hugo who was grinning evilly "I want you to go until he screams." The man said darkly, he glance at Adam "Then come and get me." He said before walking back into the darkeness. Adam couldn't see what the man was doing but he knew it couldn't be good


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER I OWN Nothing

_Whack! Whack! Whack! _again and again the whip hit his back, but still Adam did not scream. And the man behind this, so no sign to boredom. Adam knew he must've lost a lot of blood, _Whack!, _Adam couldn't hold back the scream any longer, for that one hurt more than the others did "_Must've hit a nerve." _Adam thought, he didn't know much about anatomy but he knew it hurt when you hit a nerve. It hurt more when the man stopped. Then the man in lab coat returned, with a large and painfully needle in his hand, " Let's see what this does, hopefully you won't explode." The man said darthakly. Adam scream till his throat was raw as the man forcefully shoved the needle into Adam's neck. He yelled for his father, called the men monsters, anything to stop the pain, his back popped and cracked, each time sending waves of pain through Adam's small body. Finally the pain stopped " Hugo take the _'hero' _back to his cell will you?" The man in the lab coat said. Hugo lifted Adam in the same painful fashion as before and took Adam back to his cell..

The moment he hit the floor of his cell Darcie gripped his shoulder and pulled him to his feet. She took Adam's hand a ran through the back wall of their cell, now outside Darcie pulled Adam along side her as they made their escape, Adam could hardly hear alarm bells " _how they find out so fast." _Adam thought to himself, hope welled inside Adam as the alarm's got fainter. He saw a mountain in the distance and it seem that's were they were headed. They reached the mountain side and just like the cell wall Darcie ran right through. When they were deep inside a cave on the inside of the mountain with the only way in ( unless you were Darcie ) being a huge thundering waterfall and a 150 foot drop. "We should be safe here." Darcie said. Suddenly Adam felt himself falling luckily Darcie caught him she was yelling, telling him to stay with her and not to leave her alone , however her voice became faint as he fell into the blackness that surrounded him...

A FEW DAYS LATER

Adam groaned with soreness and pain mainly coming from the upper part of his back. He heard small footsteps coming toward him he shakily stood, leaning heavily on the cave wall "_Have they found us?! Where's Darcie?! Is she alright?!_ these panicked thought raced though his mind, as he searched desperately for his friend. While also grabbing a nearby rock, he knew he couldn't do much but he could do something to defend himself and hopefully help Darcie in the process. The figure rounded the corner to reveal a small and fair Darcie, in the light Adam could see what see looked like, she had unusualy red colored eyes. Her hair was black and red, her shirt had a faded skull on the front, and her skirt was torn, how he didn't know. She seemed to notice him staring, for she blushed lightly, " Good to see you awake AngelBoy." she said, Adam have her a confused look as he said "Darcie my name is Adam not AngelBoy." Darcie gave him a knowing smile " I know. AngelBoy." she said " Well if you know, why do you keep calling me that." Adam said starting to walk toward her, her smile got wider as she floated a few feet in the air " Because of your wings" she said nonchalantly Adam gave her a confused look " But I don't have wings." Adam said " Oh yeah." she started as she few behind Adam and lifted a sore part of his back he cringed in pain " Then what do you call these" she pulled snow white wing from behind Adam's back, he stood in surprise, staring at the wing, suddenly he got a big smile on his face " It's a wing GhostGirl." He stated, feeling smug about Darcie's complete accurate nickname. " Where'd that come from?" She said surprised " That's what I'm going to call you GhostGirl." He eyed her sweetly and suddenly they both began laughing " So it's settled then I'll call you AngelBoy and you call me GhostGirl." Darcie said between laughs " Let's shake on it." Adam said once they stopped laughing. The pair shook hands and an unlikely friendship was formed, and two each other they were known as AngelBoy and GhostGirl. Providing that even in the darkes of time friendships can still be found.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer I own nothing

THE NEXT MORNING...

Adam awoke to find his friend no longer beside him, he assumed she had woke up earlier and was walking around. He assumed correctly as she suddenly walked to Adam. After munching on some apples Darice had found, Adam found the courage to ask Darcie a question "GhostGirl?" He started, she looked at him, "What's your family like?" Darice looked at her worn boots, Adam flet sorry for his question, realizing it was a touchy subject, Darice seemed to notice his uncomfortableness for she answered his question "I don't know honestly, They died when I was a baby." Her voice trailed off, Adam was about to apologize whe Darice cut him off with a question of her own " What about you AngelBoy?" She asked. Adam was more than happy to tell her about his family, but was careful not to reveal his family secert, he filled her head with stories about them. Then it occurred him _"How Am I going to get home?" _"Hey GhostGirl, do you know what sShtate we're in?" Adam asked later that evening, "I'm not sure but I'd say Colorado or Idaho. Why?" She said turning to look at him. Adam looked at his shoes, "Nothing it's just, I live in California. And I have no clue how to get home." He looked up as he spoke, Darice started laughing of all things, " AngelBoy, you have wings remember, Don't worry I'll help you get home, that's a promise! Get some rest, for tomorrow. We Fly!" She said excited, as she laid down next to him. Adam could hardly wait till tomorrow, however he finally drifed of to sleep, dreaming of the days to come.

A MONTH LATER

The date was today, Darice had deemed him fit for flight. They'd take it slow, if any sign of bad weather appeared, they'd land an wait it out. The trip was supposed to take about 2 weeks, so they had an extra 2 if necessary. Adam awoke just as the sun rose, he'd been doing that a lot lately, he guessed it had something to do with what happened. He siviered at the memory, better to not think about it. Suddenly his best friend GhostGirl came running up to him, she seemed out of breath. She carried a black jacket with her, Adam recognized it instantly, it was his. "GhostGirl how'd you get this?" Adam asked her, she smiled at him, "I went back." She _said._ Adam already knew were she went back to, he gave a mad look "Don't give me that look AngelBoy, I couldn't have your wings showing, if we walked into a town. Right?" _She has a point,_ Adam thought. He finally nodded, and she smiled warmly at him," Alright let's go then!" She took his hand and she walked him through the cave wall, they jumped off a small bowler and flew off hand and hand...

_**A/N Well there it is, another chapter down. Sorry it took forever, and I have news! For those interested, there's a challenge on my profile( I didn't want to distract the storyline.) page relating to Lab Rats mainly Adam. So check it out if you want.**_


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing

The time it took to get back to Adam's home was much shorter than the pair thought. With weather being a very small factor in the flight. Adam woke up before Darice as usual, he was very excited about going home, but he wondered about his new friend. Although Adam had only known her for 3 weeks, he felt he'd known her his hole life. He wandered around the cave inside a mountain Darcie had found, "Hey, AngelBoy." Darice said from behind him, startlingly him, she sounded cheerful as she always did though the smallest trace of saddness laced her voice. "Guess it's time to get you home, huh?" She said the saddness growing in her voice as she lead Adam outside the cave. She handed him his jacket, Adam put it on gently, as his wings still hurt. "Goodbye AngelBoy, it was nice knowing you. Glad I could help you get home." She said with a sad face, she turned around and started to walk away, when Adam caught her hand "Darcie wait! Stay." Adam said causing Darcie to turn. "Why?" She said looking in his eyes, thinking fast Adam said "Two reasons. One, what if i have more abilitys that I can't control without help?" _He has a point _Darcie thought, "And the Second, I think I love you." Adam said moving closer to her, Darcie did the same. "Really?" She asked Adam, who nodded, they were so close they heard each others breathing "Me too." Darcie said, and with those words the gap between the two closed and a gentle kiss occurred between them. Adam flet lightheaded the moment he touched her lips, and suddenly his legs gave under neath him sending him to the floor. His vision blurred and he heard Darcie screaming, however her voice sounded warped and far off. Within seconds he regained his senses, "See you have a new power." Adam said tired, Darcie laughed at the irony of the situation, "Come AngelBoy I think we should get you home." She said helping Adam up between laughs, "Will you stay?" Adam asked still slightly groggy, Darcie giggled " Yes AngelBoy I'll Stay." Darcie said, Adam punched the air causing Darcie to laugh more.

When he he finally got home, his younger brother and sister gave him some very angry looks, obviously jealous that he went somewhere and they didn't. Adam wasn't discouraged as he knew they'd quickly change their tone if they knew what happened. Although he didn't try to tell them, he knew they wouldn't believe him. The next morning Adam looked in the mirror and saw a little ring floating above his head he tired to pull it off but only succeeded in hitting his head, it was way to early for anyone else to be awake so he climbed out a window and went to see Darcie. Flying down a hole in the ceiling of the cave he was greeted by Darcie almost running into him, she looked at him before noticing the ring "Is that a Halo on your head.?" She said giggling, "I guess, can u help me figure out how to hide it, i can't exactly go home with this on my head." He said pointing to the ring. Darcie nodded, "Give me your hand." She stated, Adam did as he was told, grasping the ring she pulled it down to his wrist before slidin,g it on, the ring changed to a gold bracelet. Adam nodded in a thank you " Now why the big rush?" Adam asked hands on his hips, "I'm going to sign up for school." She said before speed off, she returned and lightly kissed her hand and rubbed it on Adam's cheek before taking off again. "Bye GhostGirl." Adam waved, and so did Darcie. Adam flew back home, feeling the air rush by him he flet so happy here, he wished it could last forever, but alas he was back in his room within minutes, he layed in bed staring at the ceiling until he heard the others get up, he headed downstairs.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own nothing

5 YEARS LATER

Since that day, things seemed to only get worse for Adam, with him deciding to keep his new abilities a secret. With Adam lying about his abilities, as well as losing his bonics, put a strain on his relationship with Mr. Davenport and his siblings. He was always considered the dumbest among the three, but this did not discourage him, as it gave him more chances when he came home late. He could simply say he was studying with a friend, which was not entirely a lie due to Darcie helping him study while they practiced, he found it easiest to study then. "Adam! Bree! Chase! Can you come stairs?" Mr. Davenport said causing Adam to come out of his thoughts, he was thinking about the team he had started with Darcie and how many lives they saved, it was just the two of them at the moment but that was just fine with him. Chase and Bree looked up from there phones and stood up from the couch, "Come on Dumbo! Let's go downstairs, and see what Mr. Davenport needs." Chase said, while giving him a hard pat on the back, no doubt dislocating one of them, he hid the pain in a smile as they headed to the elevator. Once downstairs a rather scary machine Mr. Davenport used to check their bonics each year, Adam's mind was screaming at him to run, but he forced his feet to stay where they were. "Adam, you first, I have no doubt that your bonics are glitching" Davenport said, Adam shallowed hard, he was up first. Not only did he get flashbacks just by looking at the thing, but there was no chance of him being able to get a fake bonics chip to hide the fact that he lost his. Davenport moved his hand in a calling motion, which Adam hesitantly obeyed, breathing slowly so not to pass out Adam laid down on the machine's cold metal. After a few seconds the machine make a noise, telling that there was no chip to check. Mr. Davenport's face contorted in confusion, he ran the test a few times, still nothing. He turned to Adam "Adam, did you know that you don't have bonics?" Davenport asked, due to the computer telling that the tissue around were the chip was, healed over without it. Slowly Adam nodded, Davenport sighed "How long?" He said, Adam knew what he ment "5 years." Adam said drawing gasps from everyone in the room, and Mr. Davenport's anger. "_What!?_ You could've gotten yourself _killed _Adam!" Mr. Davenport yelled his face growing reder with each word. Adam cringed, "Well I guess this is as a good time to tell you, since you're already mad." Adam said while removing his jacket, revealing his snow white wings. Mr. Davenport as well as Bree and Chase were stunned "What happened." Mr. Davenport said coldly, Adam looked down, as he started the tail of how he lost bonics, "I want the truth Adam." Mr. Davenport said interrupting Adam's story, he started to say something but Chase cut him off, "L ooks like Adam's stupidity has finally caught up to him. And now he's lying to how he lost them a secret." Chase said mockingly. At this point Adam stopped listening took hold of his coat and walked out of the lab. Then out of the house. "Follow him make sure he doesn't hurt himself." Mr. Davenport said, Bree and Chase walked out after him. However they never saw it through, for one block away from their home Bree and Chase were taken from behind, knocked out, shoved into a van and kidnapped.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Adam ran off into the woods, he came across a pond, with a rock in the center, soaring dispite his wing being injured, he landed on the rock. Staring at the water with philosophical thoughts running rampant in his head, he smacked his image with his foot "What's the matter AngelBoy?" Darcie said from behind him, sensing something was wrong with him. She floated to his front, "Darcie." He said using her real name, _This must be bad, he hasn't called him that in years, _Darcie thought referring to her real name. "Do you ever wonder what if we didn't have these powers?" Adam said as he looked at her, she seemed taken aback by this, "Yes, but I have two reasons why I wouldn't change a thing." She said, Adam looked at her. "One, you. If we hadn't gotten these powers we wouldn't have met." She said lightly kissing his cheek, that power had gotten a lot better over the years, but Adam's heart still fluttered, he waited for two." Two, we wouldn't be able to save all these kids like we do. Which speaking of, we have a mission my AngelBoy." She said, Adam smiled helping people alway helped his moods, but then he remembered his wings one was already dislocated, one good hit on the other one would too."I can't." Adam said returning to his reflection, interrupting Darcie's happy dance, "Why not?" She said, confused about why her partner wasn't cheering up at the sound of helping people. "I dislocated my wing." He said still not looking up, Darcie laughed "Which one." She said more a statement then a question. "Left." Adam said blankly, Darcie placed her feet on his back and pulled his left wing. She pulled until a pain relieving _pop! _was heard, then drawing water with a moment of her hand before placing the water on his back, fusing the two bones back together. She took his hand and dragged him off the rock, " I didn't know you could do that." Adam said finally happy, "That's because I just found out yesterday." She said with a laugh. The two headed toward their mission, but, as usual, had no idea what was in store for them.

They snuck inside the compound of the building scouting to see how many children and guards where were. The building contained at least a 1,000 children and 2,000 guards, most of the prisoners were teens, explaining the high gard count. A white van pulled into the building, obviously bringing in more people. Adam was watching the van, while Darcie stood behind him keeping they both invisible. Several guards went to the van pulling out one teen at a time, that's when Adam saw two unconscious teens, both of which he recognized. Almost leaping out into the crowd, and Darcie not been there to hold him with her dark power he would have blown their cover. "You know them don't you?" She said to Adam already knowing by his reaction, he only nodded "There my brother and sister." His voice trailed off. "Wait here." Darcie said knowing she had to move fast, otherwise Adam might try and save them on his own. She turned back " Don't do anything stupid." She said as she hugged him. She went to go sabotage the control system, while Adam stayed where he was, _That seems to be the only thing I can do, _Adam though to as he watched helplessly from his hiding place, as two of the people he loved most were dragged away.

A FEW MINUTES LATER

Adam couldn't help but think that this was his fault, if he had just told Mr. Davenport earlier those two wouldn't be in this mess. _RING_! An alarm went off inside the building, and Darcie ran out into the hallway, Adam giggled "And yet you're worried about _me _ blowing cover."Adam said they were surrounded by guards, which they quickly nocked out. With Adam covering Darcie she ran back to the controls room, a black USB drive containing a virus that would open all the doors in the facility. She entered the room and quickly contained the two guards, in a bubble. Shoving the USB into computer and entering the code. A large click and buzzer was heard. Teens and children of various ages ran out into the halls fighting guards before escaping safely. Adam couldn't spot his siblings in the crowd even with his Angelic senses, a worrying sign since they were unconscious when they arrived. Racing to find his siblings before it was too late, he ran into the crowd. Following his senses he found both of them In the nick of time, destroying the machines with a burst of light from his hand, he quickly unchained his siblings and carried them out there. Once outside he saw no sign of Darcie, laying down his brother he radioed to Darcie "AB to GG" He said in to the radio "GG to AB, what's the problem." Her voice came through the radio, " I have my too siblings, and I am taking them back now over." He said again to the radio. "Over." Darcie replied, he carried Bree bridle style and Chase over his shoulder. He raced at the speed of light to his home...

**_A/N: Dun Dun Du! Cilf hanger! _**

**_Answers and _**

**_Code Lyoko Odd's sister. Sure thing I'll need a description of him or her. _**

**_Until next time _**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I own nothing

"DAD!" Adam screamed as he burst through the door, his mother dropped the glass she held. Mr. Davenport came rushing into the room obviously painiced, "WHAT HAPPENED!?" He screamed at Adam, unintentionally hurting his ears. _I happened,_ Adam thought utterly hating himself. "I-I don't know! I found them on my way back here" Adam lied something that he hated doing, _3,789 and counting _ Adam thought adding yet another lie to the counter inside his mind. "Here Help Me carry them to the lab." Mr. Davenport grunted as he lifted Bree into his arms. Hauling Chase the same way they headed to the elevator. Leo watched the scene from behind the counter, as they walked to the elevator Leo saw something white poke out from Adam's jacket, He wondered what it could be, _I'll ask him later_ Leo thought as he followed after the two reseeding forms...

Adam stared at the two figures laying in the medical bay, Davenport said they'd be completely fine as they were just unconscious, but Adam could help feeling this was his fault, even though Mr. Davenport claimed it was his fault. Well weather or not it was his fault, that was too close for comfort. Dozens of thoughts buzzed inside his head, _Did they know they were my siblings?, Will they come after them?, What about Leo? _were just a few of them. However there was a single thought was screaming at him, begging to be answered _Should I leave? _Adam ran a million situations through his head, most of them ending in the same way _If I stay, they might be taken again._ Adam couldn't let that happen again. After all if he had been a moment late, that needle would've pierced there skin.

With his mind made up, Adam headed up to his room, to pack. Once upstairs he packed a month's worth of clothes, into his backpack. Before taking his cellphone and calling Darcie. After telling her his plan, "Adam your more than welcome to stay here, but promise me something ok." Adam knew she'd let him stay "Sure, what is it." He said into the phone "Promise me that you'll call them sometime. I grew up without a family, and the last thing I want to happen to you is to lose your connection with them." She said to him, Adam couldn't help but feel a twinge of sadness for her" I promise GhostGirl." He said before saying there goodbyes and hanging up. Taking his backpack he headed to the window, he laid the note containing his goodbye on his desk, before leaving off into the night sky.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I own nothing

6 YEARS LATER

Adam's hands were shaking as He reached for the button that would call my family phone, he drew his hand back, deciding to call in the evening. Breathing heavily, he decided to go for a walk. It was just after school and he was still in his high school uniform, him and Darcie attended the same high school and had similar uniforms. His uniform was a red jacket a white shirt and a black tie, and pants, while Darcie's uniform had to same top, but she wore a skirt instead of pants. Adam stopped when his Angelic hearing picked up the sound of fighting, fearing someone might be hurt, Adam ran toward the sound.

He came upon an alley, at the end of which three boys were surroundings another boy. He was at the brawl in an instant, tapping one of the boys shoulder "Leave him alone." Adam said his voice was dangerously clam. "No way," he said to Adam, now since the boy refused to leave him alone, he tapped the boys shoulder again, he turned back to him angry this time. Without another word Adam punched the boy sending him to the ground, another boy tried punching him, but Adam's hand caught the punch. He punched that boy in the stomach, sending him running along with the other two boys.

Turning to the boy, "Are you alright?" Adam helped the boy up, who nodded as he stood, Adam started away. "Adam?" The boy asked in a familiar voice, Adam turned around looked at the boy, _really looked _at him. Adam suddenly raced forward and embraced the boy tightly. "Chase?" Adam said already knowing the answer, Chase nodded into Adam's shirt. They separated and Chase took Adam's hand and lead him out of the alley, walking down the street in silence, Adam knew were Chase was leading him, home.

When they arrived at the Davenport residency, Chase took his key and opened the door. "Mom!" Chase yelled into house, Tasha climbed down the step "Why were you late, young man! I was worried!"she was so busy yelling at Chase, that she didn't notice Adam standing next to him. "Don't worry Mom, he was with me." Adam said drawing attention to himself, his mother looked and gasped before tackling Adam. "ADAM! MY WORD WEAR WERE YOU?!" She cired and held him tighter, Bree, Leo and Donald came up to see what was the matter, they all rushed and hugged Adam. Finally the family was reunited.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I own nothing

"Umm. Mr. Davenport?" A voice Adam didn't recognize said, "Is that Adam?" The voice spoke again, the family separated. Adam saw a girl one he didn't recognize at all, he looked to his father for answers. "Adam this is Jasmine, she's Leo's friend. Her father used to work with me, and I gave her bonics. She's been going on missions in your place, as well as Bree and Chase's sometimes, as she has all there abilities as well. She's been staying with us since her Father died last year. "Mr. Davenport drew in a deep breath. Adam took her outstretched hand "Hello." Adam said with a very goofy smile. "Hi." She said shyly. The clock suddenly chimed at 6:00 releasing Jasmine's hand, he placed both of his hand on his head "Oh No! Ghost is gonna kill me!" Adam said as he started out the door. "I'll call you tomorrow. Ok" he was around the corner in spilt second. Bree looked at Davenport who nodded knowing what she was asking, she then took Chase and Leo's hands and sped after there brother. It was funny Bree was almost having trouble catching him, but after a moment she caught his shoulder. "Adam why don't you call him and tell him your staying at home tonight." Bree said with hopeful eyes. "Ghost is a girl, but ok I'll tell her." Adam pulled his phone out and called a number, "Hey GhostGirl." Adam said, worried shouting was heard from the other end, "I was with my parents today." The shouting stopped turning into murmurs"I'm going to staying with my parents tonight. Ok?" A murmur was heard " Bye GhostGirl. " Adam hung up, and held up a thumb, "Great now you can tell us about this GhostGirl character." Bree said sweetly.

The first words out of Chase's mouth were "Adam's got a girlfriend!" Bree was hardly able to contain her laughter, while horrified glances came from the adults in the room. Adam was blushing crimson, "Since When?!" Tasha said obviously surprised. After filling his family's heads with stories of Darcie, his father said "Why don't you ask her to come see us? She seems like a wonderful girl." Tasha was still trying to figure out how Adam could've had a girlfriend at twelve, and know her since he was five and how she never seen her before, "I'll ask her tomorrow." Adam yawned, Mr. Davenport took him up to his old room, where he slept like a rock. When Leo went bed he remembered the question he wanted to ask Adam _I'll ask him tomorrow _as he dreamt about what lied behind that jacket.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Adam woke up with the sun rise as usual, it was way early for his parents or anyone to be awake. Sneaking downstairs he took a piece of paper, a wrote a note. Placing the paper on the fridge before heading out the door. He jogged to his cave with Darcie, removing his jacket before, shoring up to the hole in the ceiling of the cave. Gliding down to their training ground, were she sat floating in the air sipping a cup of tea. "Hey GhostGirl," she looked over at him and smiled, "AngelBoy." She floated over to him and pulled him into a hug, "My parents want to meet you." Adam said as their foreheads touched, "Okay, come get me at seven." She messed with his shirt, Adam pulled away, and flew out of the cave. Darcie had always wanted to meet his family but they never made plans. Little did he know someone was following him.

He arrived home within seconds, opening the door, "Enjoy your jog Adam?" His father asked, Adam nodded, "Did you ask your girlfriend to come over yet?" Bree asked obviously dying to meet this girl, "Yes Bree, I did, I'm going to get her at 7:pm today, if that's alright, Dad." Bree sighed at how long they'd have to wait, "That's a great time Adam, that'll give us time to catch up." Davenport said, Adam sat in a chair, and he filled them in on the events that had happened in the last five years.

It was 6:00 and Adam walked out of the house, to go get his best friend. Meanwhile Bree, Chase, Leo and Jasmine, followed closely behind him. Adam sensed someone following him, but it wasn't his siblings he was sensing, this figure was hidden in the shadows, just out of Adam's view. Now inside the woods, the presence still following him, not wanting to show whoever was there his secret, he used the front door to the cave, that Darcie made for when she was asleep and it was to dark to see.

Now inside "GhostGirl!" Adam's voice echoed throughout the large cave, and suddenly their she stood in front of him, "Ready." She said taking his hand "So. This is Darcie." The couple jump and turned to see four of Adam's siblings standing there, they breathed a sigh of relief. "Darcie, these are my siblings: Bree, Chase, Leo, and Jasmine, is Leo's friend whose staying with my family." Adam gestured to each of them, "Nice to meet you." Darcie with a curtsy, "We better get going,"Adam said leading her out of the cave.

The figure still stood in the shadows, _I could take them all now, but where's the fun in that?_ The figure though as he laughed evilly.

They arrived right on time, and after a cheerful introduction the family sat down to one of Adam's favorite dinners, spaghetti. After dinner the family sat in the living room and made small talk when a explosion occurred outside, Bree, Chase, and Jasmine ran out first, followed by Tasha and Davenport saying "Stay hear you two." Naturally the couple ran out after them, an all to familiar face stood in a floating cockpit at least a hundred feet above them.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Adam and Darcie took fighting stances, "Who are you? And why are here?" Mr. Davenport was shouting at the man the cockpit. The cockpit lowered, but the man never stepped out. "My name is Douglas, and am here to take those two dangerous experiments to be contained." The man said, Mr. Davenport paled, which two of his children would be taken. A metal arm reached past the group to were Adam and Darcie stood, the arm lifted Adam up off the ground. "There's got to be a mistake." Mr. Davenport said as his oldest son was being taken even when he had no bonics. Douglas laughed, "Oh. You haven't _told _them." Douglas said evilly as he lifted the arm above the ground sending Adam out of his jacket, revealing his white wings. Everyone gasped except for Darcie, who now stood in front of Adam in an attack position. Chase raced to his older brother his wings were definitely real, Adam shakily stood, Chase standing next to him.

"Hey I know you, you were_ supposed _to be a experiment too, in fact most of you were supposed to be experiments. Guess I'll just contain you _all_." Venom dripped with every word Douglas spoke, the arm took ahold of Chase and hauled him into the air. "Adam use your halo!" Darcie said to Adam. Grabbing hold of the bracelet around his wrist, taking it off his hand and throwing in one fluid motion. The glowing yellow ring, cut the arm releasing Chase and sending him falling to his death. Darcie flew up to him caught him buy the shoulders and safely brought him to the ground. Meanwhile Adam's Halo was coming at him fast, it stopped above his head sending him head first into the cement." Let's get that thing AngelBoy!" Darcie said as she flew at the machine which was now in the air, Adam following close behind her.

It was nearly daylight when they finally defeated Douglas. Floating down Adam's brown shirt was torn exposing his chest and back, as well as the scars upon them, Darcie's dress was ripped. "I don't know about you AngelBoy but I'm going to go to bed." She walked down the street, Adam rushed up to her kissed her and let her go. Turning to see the horrified looks from his family, he noticed they were staring at his scars "Well I guess I owe you guys an explanation." Adam said as he rubbed the back of his head shyly. His family nodded, they all walked inside the house. Adam's wounds healed within minutes leaving only scars, and after that he told them everything. "I wish you have told us sooner." Davenport said sadly after he was through, "Would you really have believed me?" Adam said which made the whole family laugh as they knew that anything Adam had said about this before now they wouldn't have believed him "I hate this thing!"Adam said as he tried to put his halo back on his hand, the room laughed again

And so life return to normal for the Davenports, well as normal as life can get, when you have three people with bonics, an angel whose best friend is a ghost. And dangerous missions and enemies around every corner..


End file.
